


The Best Date Ever

by Rogue21



Series: The Redemption Of Jasper [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Also who is Tiger's Eye?, F/F, F/M, More backstory for Greg and Rose, complete with a song I wrote myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue21/pseuds/Rogue21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper’s not sure how to exactly go about a relationship with Bloodstone, so Greg tells her and Steven about the time he took Rose out on the best date ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Date Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the song What A Gift, True Love myself.

Garnet was pleased, very pleased. She knew it would happen, she foresaw it but kept it to herself. So in the morning when Jasper returned to the house, Steven’s first question was why Peridot was constantly texting him the phrase ‘Jasper kissed Bloodstone’ over and over.

 

“Because she’s a little sneak who decided to spy on us,” Jasper told him as he ate breakfast.

  
“Well of course they were going to follow you both, you went to the barn in the middle of the night to talk to Bloodstone,” Pearl said to her in an ‘I told you so’ tone.

 

“At least you got your feelings out, which is important, the love Ruby and Sapphire have, it sustains me, keeps me existing,” Garnet explained.

  
“At least now your song makes sense,” Jasper said.

 

“I think it’s sweet that you love her, because…life and death and love and birth, and peace and war on the planet Earth. Is there anything that’s worth more than peace and love on the planet Earth,” Steven sang.

 

“Steven, what did we agree not to do?” Pearl asked him. Steven sighed and frowned.  
  
“No singing during breakfast,” he said. It was a rule that made no sense, but he had to oblige by it because if he started singing then Garnet would start singing and there would be no stopping her.

 

“Life and love and stuff is great but…what exactly do you do in a relationship?” Jasper asked. Amethyst, who had been eating pop tarts on the counter, then burst out laughing.

  
“Oh my God, what exactly- weren’t you on Homeworld for like five thousand years, surely Gems there go on like dates and stuff right?” she asked spitting crumbs everywhere, much to Pearl’s annoyance.

  
“I was, and I know all about White Diamond’s Pearl and the Topaz from her court and the massive scandal that caused, Yellow Diamond wouldn’t shut up about it, if I had to hear her say ‘how awful’ I would have been banished a long time ago,” Jasper said. Pearl looked confused for a moment before Jasper gave her a look, and then she understood.

 

“Oh, oh I see, wow, that is…highly inappropriate,” Pearl said going to wash up the dishes.

  
“You know if you’re confused about it you can talk to dad, he tells me lots of stories about when he and mom were together, I’m sure he’s got some good advice weaved in a story,” Steven told her.  
  
“Your dad the Tiger’s Eye?” Jasper asked.

  
“How many times must I explain that he’s not a Gem,” Steven asked her in a flat tone.

  
“One more time?” she said with a smile. Steven sighed and pushed his empty bowl away from him. “Okay, I get it, we should go talk to him, relationship advice from a human, how far I have fallen.” Pearl rolled her eyes at Jasper and went back to washing up the dishes, and wondered how on Earth, White Diamond’s Pearl even ended up with a Topaz.

 

Steven and Jasper walked down into Beach City where Greg was sitting on the boardwalk with his guitar.

 

“I think I need a little change,” Greg sang as he played a song from his Mr. Universe days.

 

“Hey dad,” Steven said waving to him.  
  
“Hi Steven, Jasper,” Greg said waving back.  
  
“Are you sure you’re not a Gem, Tiger’s Eye looked just like you…except he had more hair…a lot of hair… he was planted beneath a tree which might have affected his growth because he came out of the wall looking like one of those tumbleweeds,” Jasper said. Where did Tiger run off to anyway? He didn’t defect to the Crystal Gems but he did go missing during the war which concerned her.

 

“Still human Jasper, no Gem business today?” he asked.  
  
“No, we have matters of the heart to discuss, Jasper needs some advice,” Steven said.

  
“Really, the Gem coming to the human for help, well now how the table turns,” Greg said finding this all very intriguing.

  
“Can you help or not?” Jasper asked him.  
  
“Well sure I can, what’s the problem?” he said plucking a few strings on his guitar.  
  
“Well you see-,” she began before Steven cut in.

  
“Jasper and Bloodstone are in love but Jasper doesn’t know what to do about it,” he cried. Greg looked confused and then started laughing.

  
“Well I might know a way to help you out, but Steven this is a two-person song,” Greg said tuning the guitar.

  
“Yay, father-son duet,” Steven said excitedly. Greg started playing a rather happy tune and then began to sing.

 

_Oh you could give her flowers,_

_Oh you could give her sweets,_

_But the one thing I have learned_

_From the moment you first meet,_

_Is love is a gift, and you can do anything with it,_

_Oh what a gift, true love is,_

_Oh what a wonderful feeling, love gives,_

_But it takes hard work, and when it pays off,_

_You can give her the world if you please,_

_Oh what a gift, true love is,_

_Oh what a wonderful feeling, love gives,_

_It's not something which is easily lost,_

_Because love lives in the air and the trees,_

 

Suddenly Steven was in on the singing as Greg continued to play.

  
_I can see how much you care about her,_

_From the way you play with your hair,_

_I can see how much she cares about you,_

_By the way she stops and stares,_

_At you, just like the time we were at Beta_

_Oh what a gift, true love is,_

_Oh what a wonderful feeling, love gives,_

_But it takes hard work, and when it pays off,_

_You can give her the world if you please,_

_Oh what a gift, true love is,_

_Oh what a wonderful feeling, love gives,_

_It's not something which is easily lost,_

_Because love lives in the air and the trees,_

 

When they were done, Jasper looked more confused than ever.

 

“That didn’t really answer my question,” she told them.

 

“But you liked the song right?” Steven asked.

  
“The problem isn’t love itself, I know what love is, it’s that magical glowing feeling, the problem is…I’ve never done this before, I don’t know how to be with Bloodstone, I spent the first five hundred years of my life fighting in a war, the other four thousand living on Homeworld being praised as a war hero, and the last year chasing after Steven convincing myself he was Rose so I wouldn’t have a meltdown, and no offense to Garnet but I don’t really want to be a fusion for the rest of my life,” Jasper explained to them. Steven and Greg looked at each other, this was going to require more than a song.

 

“I think this calls for another chapter in the saga of Rose and Greg,” Greg told Steven.

  
“Really?” Steven asked excitedly.

  
“Yeah, if there’s one thing I know that I can help Jasper with, it’s how to deal with dating a Gem, way back when I first started dating Rose, we’d go out on tons of dates, I’d wait for her outside the temple for her to return from missions, our dates would consist of Fun Land, walks on the beach, serenading her with music, but after a while I started running out of ideas, and this was after we realised we were in love with each other, and that’s when the best date ever happened,” Greg said.

  
“Wait before you start,” Steven said. He went to Jasper and pushed most of her hair over her left shoulder, jumped into her lap, and nestled into her hair like she was a cushion. “Okay now we can begin,” he said.

 

* * *

 

  
**Beach City Way Back When**

 

Greg was waiting on the beach for Rose to return from a mission and was using the time to practice another song for the tourists to hear when he went back to busking for change.

  
“Greg honey!” he heard Rose call as she ran down the beach towards him, like an angel she was, he thought to himself as she approached him.

 

“Hi Rose, how did today’s mission go?” he asked her.

  
“Wonderful, we found the most precious little Ruby Gem, but like most of the Gems we find, they try and attack us,” she replied sitting down beside him.

  
“So another fun day with the Crystal Gems,” Greg said.

  
“Yep, so what do you want to do now, go to Fun Land, take a walk on the beach?” Rose asked him.  
  
“Well actually, I had a different idea, I managed to save up enough for us to go to Empire City,” Greg told her. Rose’s eyes shined at the idea, she hadn’t visited the city yet because of her duties.

  
“Oh Greg, that’s so thoughtful of you…oh I’ll have to let Garnet know that we’ll be leaving town, I’m sure she’ll be fine without me for a day or so, when do we leave?” Rose said standing up.  
  
“How about now?” Greg suggested.

  
“Even better,” she said excitedly and ran back to the temple, Greg was amazed by her speed as she ran.

  
“Wow she can really run,” he commented before getting to get his van.

 

 

When Rose and Greg met up near the temple with his van, they left for Empire City. Pearl wasn’t too pleased that they were off for a ‘romantic’ weekend, and she found it laughable that the broke musician that stole their leaders heart could afford to take Rose to somewhere fancy like Empire City. It was a long drive to Empire City, and they got there just as evening was drawing in. They soon reached the place they were staying at, a little motel called the Star Motel, it wasn’t fancy like the big fancy Milton Hotels or the Warner Hotels, but it was the best that Greg could afford. Inside the motel were, to Greg’s surprise, beatniks, a group of which who were in the middle of a poetry slam when they went to check in.

 

And their room wasn’t that fancy either, was just a small double bed, a desk, a small TV on top of a chest of draws, with a small bathroom. But what took Rose’s attention was when she opened the blinds. For a small motel, it was quite a tall building and they were on one of the higher floors, and from their room, you could see most of Empire City.

 

“Oh Greg, the view from here is wonderful,” she said.

  
“Yeah, it’s a good view but sorry the room isn’t…well fancy,” Greg said as he sat down on the bed.  
  
“Oh I don’t care about that, it home-y like your van, and now that we’re here, what shall we do?” Rose asked him. Greg thought for a moment, there was so much you could do in Empire City. The Tower Casino, the Milton Hotel Lounge, the Atlantic Street, the possibilities were endless.

  
“Let’s have an adventure, what can two people with…forty dollars, do in Empire City?” Greg said, an idea coming to him.

 

“An adventure?” Rose asked him.  
  
“Yeah, you go on your mission, to all these cool ruins and temples and jungles, but Empire City…this place is an adventure in itself, let’s see what there is we can do,” Greg told her. Rose beamed at his enthusiasm and kissed him.

 

“Alright Greg Universe, let’s have an adventure,” she agreed.

 

They left the motel and walked down the street towards the underground, their first stop was Empire Central where there were street performers performing music and dancing. Enchanted by the dancers and their free spirit, she and Greg danced along with them before they moved onto a coffee shop still open late at night with more slam poetry taking place.

 

“Oh Greg, poetry is such a beautiful art form, it’s one of the many thing about humans that I find fascinating, that you can create these thoughts and images and convey them in such a way that needs only the beat of your own voice as music,” she said as they continued down the main street after the poetry session finished.

 

“Well there’s a lot more we can experience, let’s see what else we can find,” Greg said to her.  
  
“Anything sounds fun, so long as it’s with you,” Rose told him, which stopped Greg in his tracks.  
  
“Really?” he asked her. Rose laughed a little and kissed him.

  
“Of course I do, we could sit in silence and I would still enjoy it because whenever I’m with you…everything feels right, you know,” she told him. Well this changed everything, all his efforts for a magical date wasn’t really needed because she loved him nonetheless.

 

“Wow, I never realised that was how you really felt, to be honest I was worried that I was going to start running out of ideas,” he said bashfully causing Rose to laugh again.

  
“You don’t need to worry about that Greg Universe, anything I do with you is an adventure in itself, it’s the best kind,” she said with a warm smile. This gave Greg an idea.

  
“Well there’s a still a few more hours until dawn, what say we go to Empire Park and enjoy the rest of our date,” he suggested. Rose nodded and they walked down the street towards Empire Park.

 

* * *

 

** Back To The Boardwalk **

 

“What happened at the park?” Steven asked him.  
  
“I’ll tell you when you’re older,” Greg told him with an uneasy look.

  
“I don’t understand the moral of the story, how was it the best date ever?” Jasper asked him.

  
“The point is, I thought all these dates we went on was the reason Rose stayed with me, like those were why she loved me, but it turns out that in order to make a relationship work, you just need to enjoy being with that person whether you’re fighting monsters, fooling about in the sand, or just sitting in silence, so long as you care about that other person, you don’t need to impress them because you already impressed them,” Greg explained to her.

  
“The Tiger’s Eye makes a convincing argument,” Jasper told Steven who was looking up at her.  
  
“I told you he would help,” Steven agreed.

 

“Well if that’s all you need, then I best be on my way, I left the car wash for a break about two hours ago,” Greg said standing up to return to the car wash, he was rich and didn’t need to work, but a job’s a job. As he walked away singing about what a gif true love was, Jasper put Steven on her shoulders and they went back to the Temple.

  
“Hey Jasper, what was Tiger’s Eye like?” Steven asked curiously, she talked about the Gem a lot.

  
“Tiger was a weird one, not only did he come out sideways, but there were roots in the hole he fell out of and his hair was all over the place, he was really fast though, he’d turn into a little ball of lightning and just run Gems over,” she told him.

  
“Gems can be male like me?” Steven asked her.

  
“Well that’s what he liked to be addressed as, why?” Jasper asked

  
“I want to meet Tiger, if he’s not in the bubble room that is,” Steven replied.  
  
“I don’t know what happened to Tiger, he never defected, and he didn’t come back to Homeworld he just vanished…I hope he’s just hiding in a cave somewhere and not a monster,” Jasper told Steven as they arrived back at the house.

 

“I’ll get Garnet on it, in the meantime, I think you should visit Bloodstone, as your friend I insist,” Steven said as Jasper put him down on the ground.

  
“I planned to anyway your dad made some good points,” Jasper replied.

  
“Hooray for love!” Steven said happily as she went to the warp pad.

 

Jasper arrived at the barn where Peridot and Bloodstone were finishing work on the satellite.

  
“Okay try it now Lapis,” Peridot called to Lapis who was watching the TV. She turned it on and started flicking through the channels.  
  
“Human, human, human, human, Homeworld, Sardonyx Tonight,” Lapis called back.  
  
“Which network?”

 

“HBN.”

 

“Homeworld Broadcasting Network, check for WDC, HBN sucks,” Peridot called back with a disgusted noise, she hated HBN most of it was tabloid journalism. Bloodstone spotted Jasper walking over to the barn and smiled.

  
“Keep searching for channels,” she said leaping off the barn, she tried to imitate Jasper’s superhero landing and punched her fist into the ground. “We just got HBN,” were the first words she said to Jasper standing up.

 

“Greg told me a story about Rose, so productive day for us both,” she replied. Bloodstone laughed and pulled Jasper in a hug and a long kiss.

 

“Well you’re here now,” she said.

  
“If you two are going to be gross do it behind the barn,” Lapis called down to them.  
  
“Not behind the barn, I have to run the cables next for us to have internet, if we’re going to be stuck on Earth, I might as well make it nice,” Peridot shouted to them. How else was she supposed to keep this barn up and running for them without having to pay for the electricity?


End file.
